1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a capacitive sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
For high technology nowadays, more and more electronic products start to utilize a touch panel as an operational Interface such that the need for touch sensors increases rapidly. The touch sensor almost has been the basis of any key interface. Replacing traditional key interfaces with the touch sensor control interfaces can undoubtedly make the use of operational interfaces more directly and easily.
In addition, a person skilled in the art can substitute the touch sensor control interfaces for mechanical key interfaces required for various applications, such as access control, mobile phone, MP3 player, PC peripheral device, remote controller, etc., and costs required for the products can thus be saved.
In various types of touch sensors, capacitive sensor has been researched and studied by persons skilled in the art and widely applied in many kinds of products. However, although a conventional capacitive sensor in operation may rapidly sense the touch of a user, in fact it has to consume much power after operating for a while, such that the apparatus using the capacitive sensor consumes significant power.